Semiconductor wafer cleaning is widely used in semiconductor processing. For example, many processes used for integrated chip fabrication (e.g., deposition processes, etching processes, etc.) leave a residue on a semiconductor wafer. If the residue is not removed, it can contaminate devices on the semiconductor wafer leading to failure of integrated chips on the semiconductor wafer.
In recent technology nodes (e.g., 28 nm, 22 nm, etc.), the semiconductor industry has increasingly replaced large batch (i.e., wet bench) cleaning systems with single wafer cleaning tools for removal of contaminant particles from a wafer surface. Single wafer cleaning tools are configured to perform a wet cleaning process of a single semiconductor wafer at a given time. Using a single wafer cleaning tool allows for better process control in wet cleaning processes, thereby improving particle removal efficiency (PRE) and increasing yield.